Mokele-Mbembe
Mokele-Mbembe, also dubbed Titanus Mokele-Mbembe, is a giant created by Legendary Pictures to appear in the MonsterVerse. Mokele-Mbembe briefly appears in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, besides his name appearing on a monitor, but he is heavily obscured by smoke and mist. However, he appears in Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization. Name "Mokele-Mbembe" ("one who stops the flow of rivers") is a water-dwelling Congolese cryptid, similar to and believed to be a sauropod dinosaur. It is unknown if Titanus Mokele-Mbembe was misinterpreted by locals as the cryptid or if Titanus Mokele-Mbembe was nicknamed by Monarch due to it resembling the cryptid. Design Appearance In the novelization, Mokele-Mbembe is described as a grey quadruped with a pebbled reptilian back, with a head resembling an earless elephant, although his tusks point down instead of up. Each of his feet possesses five claws, and his front legs are slightly longer than his hind legs. The tail of Mokele-Mbembe is twice as long as the rest of his body. His mouth opens like a crocodile to reveal sharp teeth. He also has a curved horn on the top of his head, which glows with a faint green color. Portrayal It is assumed that in Mokele-Mbembe's brief appearance, he is portrayed using CGI. Although not one of the Titans that Michael Dougherty mentions designing, and despite not appearing in concept art, the novelization of Godzilla: King of the Monsters describes Mokele-Mbembe in detail, implying that the figure in the fog is a model for Mokele-Mbembe and not a placeholder. History ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Mokele-Mbembe is imprisoned in Monarch Outpost 75, located in Jebel Barkal, Sudan. Ghidorah wakes up the dormant Titans, and Mokele-Mbembe tears free of his underground prison and kills or devours all Monarch agents in the area. After hunting as a pack with the other awakened Titans, Mokele-Mbembe was later summoned to Boston, but did not arrive in time to see Godzilla kill Ghidorah and become the new Alpha of all Titans (except Kong). Abilities Durability Mokele-Mbembe's pebbled reptilian back is durable enough to withstand a missile blast that has almost no effect on him. Strength and Combat In addition to his tusks, Mokele-Mbembe's tail is sharp enough to slice an Osprey in half and strong enough to tear through a pyramid. Mokele-Mbembe's trunk is also incredibly fast as well as being prehensile, allowing him to grab moving targets. His teeth are also incredibly sharp. Trivia *The outpost Mokele-Mbembe was contained in, Monarch Outpost 75, is a possible reference to the 1975 Toho film Terror of Mechagodzilla. **Because of this, Mokele-Mbembe could be inspired by Titanosaurus, such as the crocodile-like mouth and the powerful tail. *Despite his name, Mokele-Mbembe shares more elements with and thus may be inspired by the Grootslang, a legendary creature in South African folklore which is said to resemble an elephant with a long snake-like tail. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju